Perfect First Date
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Jackson and Melissa's first date!


Home.

It sounded like such an unusual word for someone who had been trapped on a deserted island for a month. Yet for the past week and a half, she had been at home in her own bed. She had taken her first real shower in a month the minute she stepped foot in the door and had taken several more since then. She had been catching up on a month's worth of missed school work, sleep and home-made food that although she had devoured at first out of hunger for something other than fish and fruit, she had since slowed down before she spent another night puking up her Mom's delicious food.

In that time, her cell phone had barely left her side. After exchanging teary hugs, Melissa had given him her cell-phone number before he was dragged away to face the punishment of his probation violation. It had been a week and a half and nothing. She knew because he had shown up at school that he was let because of the circumstances of his violation. Even then he had only bothered with telling her because she asked him.

"I'm an idiot," Melissa mumbled against her knee which was pulled up to her chest while a steady hand painted her toe-nails blood red. Her fingernails had been painted the same color by her older sister, Elizabeth and she was now working on her toe-nails. It had been a while since she had enjoyed the look of nail-polish and painting her nails made her feel better about herself and about Jackson not calling her. "A total idiot."

"Still hasn't called, eh?" Elizabeth Wu laughed from the doorway of her baby sister's room. "Mellie, how do you know that he hasn't had time to call?"

"You don't know him, Lizzy." Melissa sighed, capping the bottle of blood-red polish and setting it on her bedside table. With a casual shrug of her shoulders, she kicked her feet in the air and spun on her bed so that they were dangling off, hovering just above the hard oak floor. "And anyway, he told me that before everything happened with Taylor."

"Yeah well Taylor's a skank who needs to mind her own business." Elizabeth comforted her little sister, having heard the whole complicated story of her baby sister's relationship with the mysterious Cody Jackson before Taylor intervened. "And anyway, from what you told me, he's totally hot."

"And that has what to do with what we've been talking about?" Melissa raised a dark, narrow eyebrow at her older sister.

"I'm just repeating the facts." Elizabeth giggled, wrapping a supportive arma round her little sister. "He'll call, hon, don't worry."

As if on cue, Melissa cell phone vibrated against the dark oak of her nightstand. Melissa leaned back slightly and reached behind her sister to grab her phone off of her nightstand. The name flashing on the caller I.D. almost made her scream with giddiness. She showed her sister the name flashing on the screen and smiled when her sister mouthed for her to put it on speakerphone.

"Hey Jackson," Melissa held the phone up so that he could hear her.

"Hey Mel." Jackson chuckled nervously. "What's up?"

"The sky." Melissa shot back out of habit.

"Yes, Mel, I'm aware of that. I was talking about with you." Jackson's retort made both Melissa and Elizabeth giggle.

"I'm doing nothing. Which I find is really annoying." Melissa laughed.

"You too, huh?" Jackson questioned softly. "I've been playing guitar obsessively."

"I've been drawing obsessively." Melissa told him quietly. "I don't know what else to do."

"That's funny, we were going crazy on the island but now we're off, we're still going crazy." Jackson chuckled sardonically. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"A little." Melissa shrugged, resting her chin on her knee.

"That's not actually why I called." Jackson laughed, lighter this time. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I seem to be free tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" Jackson asked her softly. "I don't have all the details worked out but I think I could convince my foster Mom to let me borrow the car."

"You have your license?" Melissa raised a dark eyebrow even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Got it before the trip. My foster Mom taught me how to drive." Jackson told her softly. "So I'll pick you up at say, seven?"

"Sounds good." Melissa smiled. "Anything in particular I should remember when getting ready?"

"Casual. Very casual." Jackson told her.

"I can do that." Melissa giggled softly.

"I gotta go." Jackson laughed slightly, "I have to go suck up to my foster mom for the car keys."

"Okay. Bye Jackson."

"Bye Mel."

Elizabeth squealed in excitement as she wrapped her arms around her baby sister before ushering her off of the bed and into the closet to find something to wear. A few minutes later, Melissa was being ushered into the bathroom with a pair of dark jeans, a black and gray striped racer-back tank top and a white blazer with the sleeves rolled to just below her elbows revealing the thin gray pinstripes. A pair of black boots and a long silver chain completed the look.

xxx

Melissa fiddled nervously with the end of her hair, pulling on her ponytail, something that she had always done as a nervous habit. Elizabeth had slapped her hand away at least twice now but somehow her fingers always found her hair again and she kept playing with it. By the time Jackson rang her doorbell at seven, Elizabeth had slapped her hand away from her ponytail so much, Melissa thought it should have been bruised.

"Hey Jackson," Melissa smiled sweetly, pulling the heavy oak door open.

"Hey Mel," Jackson's eyes glittered in the orange-tinged light pouring from the house. "You look amazing. Really, really amazing."

"Thank you," Melissa giggled softly, already a little nervous and flushed. "You look amazing yourself."

"Are you ready to go?" Jackson asked her softly.

"Yeah," Melissa nodded and turned her head back toward the foyer. "Lizzy, I'm leaving now."

"Bye Mellie, have fun!" Elizabeth yelled back. "Hey do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes, Liz and I swear if you text me every ten minutes, I'll kill you when I get back." Melissa growled back at her sister, rushing out of the front door and closing it behind her before she could hear the colorful retort her sister would have for her. "Let's go. Her vocabulary is quite colorful when she wants it to be."

"Sister?"

"Older sister. Elizabeth." Melissa laughed, resisting the urge to lean back into his touch when he placed his hand on her lower back to guide her to the car. "She's two years older."

Jackson laughed as he opened the passenger side door and tugged playfully on her ponytail when she ducked into the car. Once she was in the car and buckled up, he closed the door and made his way around to the other side. He chuckled as he got in; "So, Miss Wu, I hope you enjoy pizza?"

"I love pizza," Melissa giggled.

"Good because there's this great little pizza place not far from where my foster Mom lives. She stops and gets a pizza on her way home from work if she has to work late." Jackson told her as he pulled out onto her street. "And then I thought we'd do something fun after that."

They talked animatedly all the way to the pizza place. The animated chatter continued on over pizza - both opting for a slice of cheese with red pepper flakes and sodas - again they both opted for the same thing. Both Jackson and Melissa were surprised - although they weren't sure why - at how easy they found it was to talk to each other. The conversation came naturally and when it ebbed, one of them usually had a wise-crack to revive the conversation and bring back the animation.

"So," Jackson cautiously wrapped his arm around Melissa's shoulders, squeezing her arms affectionately. "What should we do now?"

Melissa looked around and pointed to the bowling alley that was right next door. "Bowling?"

"Let's give it a shot." Jackson smiled as they walked down the sidewalk in front of the pizza place and over to the bowling alley. "Mel, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Where are your parents?" Jackson asked her. "I know you have a sister and I saw your parents at the airport when they picked you up, where were they tonight?"

"My Mom and Dad are on the night shift at the hospital. They work from six at night to four in the morning." Melissa told him, "Even when they're home, it's like they're not even there that's why me and Lizzy have learned to take care of each other."

"I'm sorry, Mel." Jackson whispered, not sure what else to say.

"It's not a big deal." Melissa shrugged looking up at him.

The streetlamp behind him cast just the right amount of light on his date for him to realize how truly beautiful she was. Her soft almond shaped eyes, framed by thick lashes, a distinct shade of dark chocolate that shimmered in the soft silvery light. Her pillow-like full lips were smooth and the softest shade of pink he had ever seen. His eyes flicker between her dark chocolate orbs and her full lips that seem to be calling his name. He's quite certain that he's never wanted to kiss someone as badly as he wants to kiss her right now, despite how bad that particular idea might be. He knows that they still have some trust issues between them.

"We should...um...go..." Jackson fumbled for the right words to get him out of the now awkward situation he was in.

"Oh..um.. yea, let's go." Melissa looked away quickly, not wanting him to see the doubt clouding her eyes and the flush of embarrassment flooding her cheeks with a dark heat

He almost froze in shock when her hand slipped into his, lacing their fingers together as they walked to the bowling alley. The multi-colored strobe lights flashing in the dim bowling alley and the clunking of balls as they hit the glossed wood floor and rolled down the lane overwhelmed them but once they adjusted, they were able to maneuver over to the desk and acquire some shoes.

"I hope you know, me and Lizzy bowl quite a bit." Melissa winked, tightening the laces on her shoes. "I hope you're prepared to get your butt kicked."

"Bring it. I'm always up for a challenge." Jackson clicked his tongue. "You're up."

Melissa kissed his cheek quickly before grabbing the ball and starting toward the lane. It was then that he noticed that she had taken her jacket off, revealing the snug-fitting black and gray tank top that, along with her jeans, allowed his eyes the privilege of tracing every single wonderful curve on her body. He tried not to think about a certain body part of hers when she bent over to let the ball go, sending it skidding down the lane and crashing into the pins, knocking all of them over.

"Strike." Melissa yelled in delight as she made her way back to him. He stood up and held his arms open for her, raising her up and spinning her around when she jumped into them.

It was almost instinct to lift her up off of the ground but the awkwardness from the almost kiss still lingered between them. He set her back down, loosening his hold on her before her feet touched the ground but he misjudged the amount of traction the slick soled shoes would have on the glossy floor and when her feet touched the ground, her foot slipped forward, sending her careening into his chest. He tightened his hold on her and helped her upright again.

"Sorry." He barely breathed against his ear before letting her go and grabbing his black bowling ball to take his turn.

"It's alright."

The game continued without further incident but neither one could ignore the awkwardness that seemed to draw them further apart rather than bring them together as this date was supposed to do. He supposed it had much more to do with the events between him and Taylor that had transpired on the island. She had told him, in so many words, that if he chose Taylor than she was out of his life. He couldn't handle that - of that he is quite certain - Taylor hadn't been his best friend while they were stuck on that God-forsaken island, waiting to be rescued. He can't lose her. He knew that much. No matter what it took, he would make damn sure that he didn't lose her.

"Okay, let's go." Jackson's hand once again found that place on her lower back as he led her out to the car once they had returned the shoes and their game had been paid for.

She kept her head down, forcing herself to keep her eyes on her feet. She couldn't look at him after the awkwardness that had been the last part of their date. When they reached the car, he went to open the door only to move in front of her, trapping her against the car door.

"Jackson what are you - "

"Mel, I don't want Taylor to come between us again." His voice was low so only she could hear him. "I'm tired of pretending that things aren't awkward between us because of Taylor when they are. I'm tired of playing games. I don't want Taylor. I don't want you out of my life. I want you in it. Always. I don't care what I have to do to prove it, Mel, I want you not Taylor. I want us to go back to the way they used to be but I also want us to become something more."

"Jackson - "

"I love you, Melissa. That's what I'm trying to say. I love you." Jackson growled, angry with himself at having obviously confused. "I love you and I want you in my life. Permanently."

"You already proved it to me, Jackson." Melissa told him softly.

"Good." Jackson grinned as he leaned down closer to her.

Neither one could stop the groan that escaped them when he finally kissed her. The awkwardness melted away as he found himself drawn in by the sweetness and the warmth that was Melissa. He found himself unable to pull away for any reason other than oxygen. Even when realization set in that he should be getting her home before her sister called and demanded her location. And no perhaps it wasn't the first date he had, had in mind but it had certainly been a good one.

Perfect even.

* * *

**TheOnceAnonymous14, darling, I love you dearly and I loved writing this for you so you better make my four days of utter frustration worth it and enjoy the hell out of this story! Yes, I made up Melissa having an older sister because honestly, I liked the idea and I did what I damn well pleased with it. And anyway, it didn't have to be completely accurate to the show because this is set after the series ends.**

**So, in case you can't tell, my dear friend and twitter buddy TheOnceAnonymous14 handed me this idea and I ran with it. I love it and I love her but damn, I was so frustrated at not being able to write it. So anyway, here it is, my...her...my...um our idea of Jackson/Melissa's first date. Enjoy and leave us lots of love, Dolls!**

**Love ya, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove **


End file.
